


The Cult of Bastet

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, On Haitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://photobucket.com"><img/></a><br/>Still a little shaken from his encounter with Bill at the temple, Tom tries to return to his normal life. However when a suspicious cat that seems awfully familiar keeps following Tom something else may be at play here. Can love exist after death?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cult of Bastet

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to The Histories  
> http://besitzt-fics.livejournal.com/852.html
> 
>  
> 
> Amazing banner done by **skl16179**

_“Tom! Oh! Oh! Tom, yes! Ah! Yes!”_

 _“Gods, gods, gods,” Tom chanted as he thrusted his hips forward even faster._

 _“Harder,” The voice cooed and arms encircled around Tom’s neck, “Tomi harder.”_

 _Sweat was gathering between their bodies as they slapped together with a wet sound that made Tom’s toes curl. Panting he pulled back before slamming back inside of his partner screwing his hips into the tight dark depths that lay spread beneath him. Fingernails like claws raked down his back leaving red angry marks and Tom snarled pressing his forehead against his lover’s taking in his glowing amber eyes._

 _“Tomi, oh Tomi,” The voice whined as the grip around Tom’s cock grew tighter, “I’m going to come… oh-”_

 

“Tomaini! Tomaini! May Aker haul your sorry ass down here right this instant! Heavens child the sun will rise before you do! Get up!”

 

 _Tom squeezed his eyes closed tighter trying to concentrate on the image of the raven haired boy but it seemed the harder he tried the more blurred the boy’s image became. He could feel the soft raven locks slipping through his fingers and when he looked down he saw his lover smirking up evilly at him as the locks turned into snakes._

 _“By gods!” Tom screamed as the snakes wrapped themselves around Tom’s arms dragging him down closer biting into his skin. A sharp fire pain shot up Tom’s arm and he screamed as the room suddenly became dark leaving him alone with the snakes._

 

“Tomaini I will not ask you again! Your father has already gotten up and gone to work so get up!”

 

 _Suddenly the snakes seemed to appear cleared and a mouth emerged centimeters away from Tom’s, flashing white teeth pulled into a sinister grin. There was neither face nor body but rather just a floating mouth and Tom cried out in fear. The smell of lavender and kapet that filled Tom’s nose seemed oddly familiar and he continued to struggle against the snakes as they tightened their hold on him._

 _“Come with me,” the mouth whispered in a seductive tone._

 _“No!” Tom shouted desperately still jerking against his restraints, “Be gone evil forces the power of Osiris watches over me!”_

 _“Come with me,” The mouth smiled again moving closer to Tom’s. Tom shut his mouth trying to pull away but the snakes slithered up his back pulling his face closer, “Come with me.”_

 _“No!” Tom screamed as a tongue snaked out of the mouth reaching to lap at Tom’s lips, “Get away! No I’ll never-”_

 

“TOMAINI!”

 

Tom’s eyes shot open with a start as he lay in bed gaping for air. The thin cotton sheets were sticking to his body with sweat and blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to his dark bedroom.

 

“ _Meow_.”

 

“Ah!” Tom screamed and jumped out of his bed landing clumsily on the floor. Instantly Tom realized that it was not the best choice to make as pain began to spread throughout his nose and he groaned trying to untangle his legs from his sheets. There was a rustling sound behind him and suddenly Tom felt a lightweight pressing down on his shoulders.

 

“What in the world?” Tom gasped reaching around and grabbing whatever was sitting on his back. Tom’s eyebrow creased when his fingers touched fur and whipped it around holding it out in front of him in confusion.

 

“ _Meow_.” Tom was met with the sight of a small black cat blinking at him. He’d managed to grab it by the scruff and the cat had curled its paws into his body flicking its tail back in forth watching Tom and licking at its whiskers.

 

“Where did you come from?” Tom asked confused. The cat began to struggle in Tom’s grasp and he released it surprised when instead of running away the cat climbed into his lap purring.

 

“Hey, hey now I’m not taking in any strays,” Tom warned pushing the cat off and making his way towards his wardrobe. Sharp claws dug straight through the thin material of Tom’s sleeping pants and he cried out as they pierced his skin.

 

“TOMAINI!” His mother’s voice shouted followed by the sound of sandals pounding up rickety wooden steps.

 

“Osiris!” Tom cursed reaching down and grabbing the cat. The creature yowled in pain as Tom struggled to shove it into his pillowcase and he quickly threw himself down on the bed trying to act natural when his mother opened the door.

 

“Tomaini?” Simone called as she pushed opened the door.

 

“Morning mother,” Tom smiled sheepishly pulling the wiggling pillow behind his back.

 

“Child the sun is nearly in the sky by now and your still not dressed? Your father left while the stars were still out and went to work,” Simone frowned, “Shouldn’t you be going to work soon too?”

 

“Mother,” Tom groaned closing his eyes.

 

“Tomaini I don’t know what your friend’s Georius’ parents allow but I expect more from my son.” Simone frowned pushing some of her waving black hair out of her face. The golden trinkets on his wrist jingled and instantly the pillow began to wiggle more insistently mewing softly, “What was that?”

 

“Nothing!” Tom smiled sliding further back trapping the pillow between him and the wall, “I’ll be up very shortly mother but I have some things to attend to.”

 

“What things? The only thing you have to do mister is to go to work,” Simone scolded walking over and trying to pull the sheet from Tom’s body.

 

“Mother!” Tom cried holding the sheet defensively, “I have some things to attend to.”

 

“By Gods Tomaini-”

 

“No mother,” Tom cringed speaking slowly, “I have to do _some things_ before I start my day.”

 

Simone stared at her son confused before realization dawned on her and her face flushed bright red.

 

“Oh,” She squeaked backing up slowly, “Well I’ll let you get to that but don’t be late for work.”

 

She turned quickly almost slamming into the wall and rushed out of the room and Tom chuckled thanking the Gods for women’s understanding. A soft mew reached his ears again and Tom breathed a sigh of relief grabbing the pillow and shaking it out upside down. The cat landed on the bed in a crumpled pile and Tom laughed as it tried to right itself again.

 

“I thought all cats landed on their feet.” Tom laughed. The cat merely glared up at Tom with a hiss.

 

* * *

 

“Tom I thought you weren’t coming in today with you going to the temple and all yesterday,” Upton called after Tom, “Who’s your friend?”

 

“Stupid cat.” Tom muttered quickening his pace. He could see people out of the corner of his eye snickering at him and Tom’s face burned red as torn into almost a jog. The sound of soft feet casing after him made Tom scream in frustration and stopped short whirling around to see the cat come to a halt at his feet.

 

“What do you want cat?” Tom shouted not caring that everyone in the market had turned to watch, “I’m not going to feed you okay so go find some other guy to mooch off of!”

 

“ _Meow_?”

 

“Don’t you give me that look!” Tom warned jabbing a finger at the cat, “Go on shoo! Shoo! You stupid stray!”

 

The cat simply titled its head to the side amused by Tom’s anger and he groaned in frustration. Suddenly Tom had an idea and he grinned deviously making sure the cat was completely seated on the ground before running away in a full out sprint.

 

“How do you like me now cat?” Tom laughed weaving in and out of the market place trying to dodge grumpy merchants with their heavy baskets. A few people shouted at Tom to slow down but Tom ignored them thinking he’d lost the cat.

 

“Gods whose cat is that? It just knocked over my fruit!” Tom frowned looking over his shoulder nearly tripping when he saw the sleek black feline darting through the crowds right after Tom.

 

Tom ran faster still watching the cat in a daze amazed at how it so easily it was able to maneuver through the crowds sprinting after Tom. He bit his lip not really watching where he was going and soon found himself slamming into someone.

 

“Osiris!” Tom cursed as he fell back onto his hind and soon the cat had caught up with him leaping onto Tom’s shoulders and nuzzling down there.

 

“Tom?”

 

“Odion!” Tom cried out surprised when he saw the disapproving face of the priest hovering over him blocking out the sun, “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!”

 

“Imagine that with how you were running through the market place like a child.” Odion frowned eyeing the cat that was nuzzling its head against Tom’s jaw.

 

“I’m sorry but… but this thing’s been following me since yesterday! I can’t seem to shake it!” Tom cried exasperated. He reached for the cat trying to pull it from his shoulders but it slipped down the back of Tom’s shirt digging its claws into his skin as it fell.

 

“Sekhmet!” Tom cursed wrestling to catch the cat as if slinked around under his shirt. Odion frowned watching the scene before him and cleared his throat to makes his presence known again.

 

“Tom meet me at the temple after work this afternoon… and bring your cat.” He said turning to leave.

 

“Ouch! Stupid cat get off!” Were the last things he heard of Tom before he disappeared back into the crowds.


End file.
